TEN (10 Years)
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Sama seperti bayangan seseorang yang mulai memudar dibenaknya namun seluruh darah didalam tubuhnya masihlah berdenyut merasakan kehadirannya/"Kau tidak akan pernah terjangkau Yunho. aku tidak mampu meraihmu."/BoysXBoys/Yaoi/Warning inside/AU/ Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Theme : Winter of Love.

Lenght: Teaser.

Warning : NapeunJae! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Mengandung unsur Fantasy. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © November with love_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**TEN (10 Years)**

Hari yang sangat dingin dipertengahan bulan November. Seharusnya sekarang, jika saja dirinya tidak terlampau senang, mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang berada diatas tempat tidurnya sembari bergelung dibawah selimut dengan ditemani segelas coklat hangat bersama dengan sepiring cookies dan tidak lupa buku buku yang baru saja dibelinya dua hari yang lalu untuk menekamaninya menghabiskan waktunya yang terasa monoton.

Saat ini mungkin tidak seistimewa hari natal, dimana orang-orang bergembira dengan keceriaan dan kehangatannya, namun bungkusan kecil yang berada digeganggaman tangan sudah cukup untuk membuat senyuman mengembang lebar diwajahnya. Setelah dua bulan, dia akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan boneka beruang rajutan yang meskipun kecil namun sanggup membuat semuanya jemarinya tertutupi oleh plester akibat tertusuk jarum.

Rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak sebanding hingga hanya rasa bahagia yang mampu dia rasakan saat ini.

Salju datang bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup dan membuat atap rumah hingga jalanan berbatu tertutupi oleh butiran putih menyerupai kapas dan menarik orang-orang untuk menyentuhnya hingga berakhir dengan saling melempari satu sama lain.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menatap sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang datang pada akhir pekan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang-orang yang terkasih. Salju yang mencair diranting pohon. Anak-anak yang bermain lempar bola salju. Gadis kecil dengan pancaran mata berbinar yang sedang menumpuk salju menjadi gundukan hingga terbentuk menjadi boneka dengan lmereka nyata dan hidup.

Kedua langkah kakinya menapak dengan pasti diatas jalanan setapak kecil yang telah tertutupi butiran salju. Sesekali Jaejoong—nama namja cantik itu— menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa dingin dan kemudian terkekeh dengan suara merdu saat kedua manic matanya menangkap hembusan uap panas menghembuskan napas.

Rasa ragu menghampiri benaknya kala akhirnya dia telah berdiri disebuah bangunan semi modern yang menjulang didepan matanya dengan dominasi warna putih tulang, untuk sedetik lamanya dia berpikir pagar itu seolah menjadi penghlang baginya untuk meraih kebahagiannya, namu segera ditepisnya pemikiran konyol itu dan kemudian melangkah maju dengan hati tidak lepas mengucapkan pengharapan dan doa.

Jaejoong menunggu, jemarinya bergetar saat terangkat keudara untuk membunyikan bel. Debar jantungnya terasa kian menyakitkan ketika kedua indera pendengarannya mendapati suara langkah kaki teratur dan rasanya dia ingin melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa begitu akhirnya pintu itu terayun terbuka.

Yunho berdiri disana dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans baggy tanpa sehelai kain untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tampak menggiurkan dan sanggup membuat para gadis meneteskan liur.

"Jaejoong?" nada suara namja itu terdengar sedikit sumbang, seolah Yunho tidak mengharapkan Jaejoong untuk hadir disana.

Yunho bahkan tidak mempesilkanya untuk masuk meski serang tubuhnya akhirnya benar-benar dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang berhasil menembus pakaian tebal yang dia kenakan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris dengan wajah sedikit dipaksakan, dia memiliki firasat bahwa dia telah memilih waktu yang salah. "Hai."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Eum,, aku.." Jaejoong baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika dia mendengar seseorang berteriak dari dalam rumah.

Suara seorang gadis, dan kemudian dengan kedua bola matanya dia melihat gadis muda itu berjalan melintasi ruangan, berdiri begitu dekat dengan tubuh Yunho dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai kemeja putih kebesaran yang Jaejoong tahu bahwa itu adalah pakaian Yunho.

Sudah sangat jelas apa yang dilakukan gadis muda cantik itu dikediaman pria yang dia cintai.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada bungkusan kecil yang berada digenggaman tangan Jaejoong dan menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong segera masukkan kembali bungkusan kecil itu kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Siapa dia Yun?" gadis itu bertanya, menatap Yunho dengan sepasang matanya berbinar bangga dan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kearah Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh penilaian.

Dia tahu, mantel murah yang dia kenakan mungkin terlihat sangat buruk dimata gadis itu dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jaejoong merasaka hatinya berdenyut karena rasa sakit.

"Aku pergi saja, sepertinya aku salah telah datang kemari. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian. " Jaejoong menginteruosi hanya kurang beberapa detik sebelum mulut Yunho terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Jaejoong memacu langkahnya untuk berlari. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi menjauh dari tempat ini dan kemudian menangis, meratapi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir Yunho akan membalas perasaannya setelah sekian lama.

Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik bukan berarti namja itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lihat dirinya? Dia ini hanya seorang gay yang dengan sangat hina mengharapkan cinta dari seorang sempurna seperti Yunho. Bodoh, dia benar-benar sangat bodoh dan sekarang dia menangis demi seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaannya.

Jaejoong menyeret langkahnya yang gontai. Meratapi tumpukan salju dan berharap hatinnya juga ikut membeku bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang berhembus datang. Membiarkan air mata jatuh mengalir begitu saja dikedua pipinya.

Hingga dia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit. Sesaat terbersit dibenaknya saat menatap bungkusan kecil dengan pita berwarna hijau—seperti warna kesukaan Yunho—yang berada digenggamannya untuk membuangnya jauh bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping namun kemudian dia mengurungkannya dan menjadikannya layaknya kepingan jiwanya yang akan dia simpan jauh didasar hatinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah terjangkau Yunho. Aku tidak mampu meraihmu."

**To be continue **


End file.
